


Just Anøther Day in the Clique

by raging_storm (orphan_account)



Series: Struggles of a tøp Fan [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anger, Clique - Freeform, Goner, Original Character(s), Skeleton Clique, Stay Alive, Stressed Out, Struggles of a tøp fan, Texting, Triggers (Getting Mad), josh dun - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform, tøp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/raging_storm
Summary: I feel like this needed to be writtenDon't hate me.All characters are completely made up, but I'm uncreative, so I used names from Tyler's family and Halsey's real name.Meant to be written in text form.Author's note: yes, I will stand there with a knife to your throat, screaming "SPELL IT OUT! SPELL IT OUT" if you say "21 pilots".lol jk





	Just Anøther Day in the Clique

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, enjoy. ;)
> 
> Updated on: September 17th, 2017.
> 
> |-/

**ashley:** heyyyy whats up

 **Abby:** nothing much. what about u?

 **ashley:** just listening to some music 

 **Abby:** rlly? is it a band or...?

 **ashley:** yeah it's a band 

 **Abby:** what's it called?

 **ashley:** twenty one pilots 

 **Abby:** oh hey ive heard of them. Twenty One Pilots is a decent band 

 **ashley:** it's not Twenty One Pilots, its twenty one pilots. no capital letters.

 **Abby:** it doesn't matter?

 **ashley:** yes it does.

 **Abby:** ok....so what genre are they again? i forget

 **ashley:** umm....new topic 

 **Abby:** ok what's your favorite song by them? mines stressed out

 **ashley:** ew. i like addict with a pen.

 **Abby:** what kind of name for a song is that?

 **ashley:** idk but it's a good name. jeez don't get so mad about the song name.

 **Abby:** whatever. oh hey i just found a video called "goner" gonna listen to it now 

 **ashley:** thats a great song! 

_11:02 AM, Aug. 19_

**Abby:**....what the heck did i just listen to....

 **ashley:**???

 **Abby:** dude that song was awful, it was just the lead singer being creepy and screaming at the end 

 **ashley:** it's called a piece of fricking ART

 **Abby:** eh. so how many ppl are in top anyways?

 **ashley:** first of all, if ur gonna say "top" spell it with a line through the O

 **Abby:** why?

 **ashley:** because that's how you do it?

 **Abby:** um, okay, but back to my original question...there aren't 21 of them are there? hahahaha

 **ashley:** never make that joke ever again.

 **Abby:** sorry

 **ashley:** it's just tyler joseph and josh dun in the band 

 **Abby:** a two man band? weird

 **ashley:** no it's not

 **Abby:** so what do they do

 **ashley:** tyler sings and plays the ukulele and the piano and josh plays the drums 

 **Abby:** he just plays the drums? 

 **ashley:** hey!! dont make it sound like josh is not as important as Tyler 

 **Abby:** well he just plays the drums so.....

 **ashley:** okay I'm gonna stop you right there, they're both equally important. tøp wouldn't be the same without either of them.

 **Abby:** the drummer is replaceable though! 

 **ashley:** yeah but ur also replaceable as a friend 

 **Abby:** jesus dude don't get so defensive im sorry. maybe we should talk about something else 

 **ashley:** like how smøl of a bean tyler is?

 **Abby:** wtf does that even mean?

 **ashley:** never mind..

 **Abby:** hey I was looking stuff up about the band 

 **ashley:** cool

 **Abby:** what does this mean? |-/

 **ashley:** it's the band logo

 **Abby:** I know but what does it mean

 **ashley:** it means kitchen sink

 **Abby:** what? I don't get it 

 **ashley:** no one knows what it means except for tyler, because a kitchen sink to us is not a kitchen sink to him 

 **Abby:** dude speak english

 **ashley:** i am....

_11:43 AM, Aug. 19_

**Abby:** hey I listened to some of their songs, i like the blurryface album

 **ashley:**!!!

 **Abby:** but why do they wear masks onstage? they look like terrorists 

 **ashley:** it's supposed to represent being faceless and stuff like that 

 **Abby:** and i just realised in the stressed out music video tyler has black tattoos on his hands and neck wtf is up with that???

 **ashley:** its not a tattoo..what the heck..

 **Abby:** why does he do that??

 **ashley:** it's supposed to represent blurryface, its like tylers insecurities and stuff 

 **Abby:** that's weird 

 **ashley:** You're weird 

 **Abby:** I wrote a comment on a youtube video and i guess people got offended cause they started attacking me :(

 **ashley:**?!?! What? why!!

 **Abby:** idk but they keep saying im a fake fan and trying to bully me and stuff like what the hell??

 **ashley:** oh shoot. that's the hard clique

 **Abby:** what r u talking about..

 **ashley:** well the skeleton clique is the tøp fanbase and its like split in half between the hard clique and the soft clique

 **Abby:** what is that supposed to mean 

 **ashley:** the soft clique are the ppl that are more accepting of new fans and stuff and the hard clique are the hardcore fans from like 2011 that harass the new members 

 **Abby:** what the fuck

 **ashley:** yeah its messed up

 **Abby:** no i was referring to the fact that the band has a clique and that said clique spends their time harassing ppl over music

 **ashley:** oh

 **Abby:** yeah....u can keep listening to ur weird music dude I don't want anything to do with 21 pilots anymore

 **ashley:** twenty one pilots***

 **Abby:** no I can say it how i want 

**ashley has blocked you!**

**Author's Note:**

> this is supposed to be a joke lol


End file.
